Charlie's First Time
by Travis Teaslin
Summary: One shot. The infamous car scene and immediately after. Unashamedly pure smut.


'Oh my god! We're actually sitting here. I am actually having the one conversation I have been avoiding for so long.' Charlie's eyes dart nervously around the car, before resting on Joey 'God she is beautiful. Look at those eyes, I could get lost in those big brown eyes and that mouth. I wonder what it's _really_ like to_ properly_ kiss those soft plump lips? _God she's looking at me_. Look away Charlie! Look away! Don't let her see what you're thinking.'

"Charlie," The sound of Joey's voice stops the voice inside Charlie's head. Charlie listens as Joey's words falter, her eyes are on the ocean in front of them, her hands are twisting nervously in her lap. She is very aware Joey is looking intently at her, "do you want to be with me?"

Charlie feels her heart shudder violently in her chest, 'Yes Joey, yes! God damn it YES! Have I not told you this a thousand times already?' Charlie catches herself, 'of course you haven't told her, you fool; that is why she is now asking..... So step up, _finally_ be honest. _Charlie, _tell her now or lose her forever!'

Charlie slowly nods. A smirk plays softly on Joey's lips. Reaching, Joey lets her right palm gently cup Charlie's face.

'Charlie, what are you doing? Turn around and tell the woman _out loud_ that you want to be with her. _It is time to step out of this darn closet lady!_ Now turn around and say it, be loud and proud. What are you waiting for? Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life? Honestly, sort yourself out. She is the best thing to happen to you!'

Charlie listens to the voice as it chastises her. She turns her head slowly. She looks at Joey, "Yes. I want to be with you." Her words are soft, quiet, full of emotion.

Both girls smile crookedly at each other and gaze deeply in the others eyes, simultaneously they lean forward to kiss.

'Oh my god. Her lips are so soft. Her mouth is so small. This is nice, _this is really nice_! No scratching, no stumble rash. I'm liking it.' Charlie hears her breath catch 'Oh, ooh, her tongue; it's so warm; so gentle; so loving, so tiny. This is so beautifully different from a guy.'

Charlie feels her heart beat faster yet. She thinks it may just explode. 'OK Charlie, you will need to do something with your hands. What should I do? Don't ask me! I'm talking, not you. You just concentrate on the kissing OK!' Charlie feels her brow lightly furrow, 'two voices? Really? Please Charlie, be quiet, just kiss her.' Charlie feels herself relax a little as the more authoritative voice again takes over. 'OK, lets turn a little in the seat and slowly let your hand reach out to take her face. Now, be gentle and whatever you do, DO NOT lose contact with those fantastic lips. Do we understand each other? Charlie breathe. God damn it woman, pull yourself together. I know you can do this. _I can if you would just shut up for a minute_!'

Charlie concentrates on Joey's soft lips, she edges slightly in her car seat, tries to turn herself gently, she slowly raises her hand, they both hear the thump. 'Damn it Charlie. Really? Concentrate on where you are! You are in your car, the gears and handbrake are between you and Joey. Now, untangle your hand and keep it moving towards Joey's face. Gently!'

Joey also hears the thump, but neither girl pulls away.

Joey takes the opportunity to move in her seat. Raising herself slightly, Joey tries to rearrange her legs, she is careful not to lose contact with Charlie's lips. Half kneeling, she bumps her head on the ceiling, she feels the confine of their location. She gently pulls away, watches as Charlie's horrified eyes spring wide open.

"Sorry. Have I done something wrong?"

Joey finds the panic in Charlie's tone quiet cute, "God, no Charlie. It's just," Joey lets her eyes rove about the car, "it's just, this is not ideal." Her hands gesture wildly about. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Charlie breathes a quiet sigh of relief, "Ah, yeah sure." She feels the butterflies swoop wildly in the pit of her stomach. She is bursting with nerves and excitement. "We can't go to mine though, everyone's at home."

"And, mine is definitely out. I can't see Brett making us pancakes in the morning!" Both girls lightly chuckle as they look shyly at each other. "A hotel?" Joey feels her eyes almost pleading.

'Start the car Charlie. _Start the car!_' Charlie listens as the voice booms in her head. She turns quietly to Joey, "OK." is all she can manage, before they both reach hastily for their seat belts and Charlie throws the car into gear.

***

'Mmm, look at those hips, that arse. My god. I'm really doing this, I mean, _really doing this!_' Charlie lightly shakes her head as she follows Joey quietly up the stairs. 'Please, shut up already, I'm nervous enough without you yelling in my head. Oh no, not two voices again? One of you has to go. Please!' Charlie again tries to shake the voices from her head. She watches from behind as Joey slides the key in the door. 'Breathe Charlie, breathe.'

Stepping inside the room, Charlie closes the door quietly behind them, turning she locks it. "So?"

"So?" Joey repeats Charlie's word back to her. She smiles and steps quietly forward. Gently taking Charlie's hand she leads them to the centre of the room. Facing each other Joey takes both Charlie's hands in her own, "Charlie, are you alright?" Her words are soft, caring.

"Uh huh." Charlie feels her eyes dart nervously about. 'I really am!' she is thinking to herself.

Joey slides slightly closer, she reaches up and gently tucks a loose strand of Charlie's hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful Charlie." Joey's index finger trails softly down Charlie's jawline, her thumb runs tenderly over Charlie's bottom lip.

Charlie closes her eyes. There is no voice telling her what to do, she exhales slowly, enjoys the feel of Joey's thumb on her bottom lip, she can't stop the sound escape from her lips, "Mmm"

Joey's body is on fire, her hand pulls deliberately at Charlie's face. It pulls steadily, until their lips lightly meet. Their arms wrap tightly about each other, their mouths work hungrily and their tongues dance wildly.

'Oh my god, Charlie! What have you been so afraid of? This is everything your life has been missing, everything you have been looking for. Could you be any more turned on right now?' Charlie is distracted by the voice, she pulls suddenly away, pushes a hand back through her hair, 'Shut up, shut up, shut up.'

"Charlie, are you OK?"

"Yeah, yes. It's just..." 'God how do I explain this stupid voice in my brain?' "It's just..." Charlie's hands gestures wildly about, she looks at Joey, gets lost in her hooded brown eyes. Without another word, she steps quickly forward, cups Joey's face with her hands and kisses her deeply.

Joey's body responds. Her hands run tenderly over Charlie's hips and up her back. She pulls her in close. The kiss becomes deeper. Joey moves her lips to Charlie's neck, a hand runs steadily down the side of Charlie's breast.

Charlie's hand is on Joey's hip, the other scrunched in Joey's hair. Standing there, they push firmly into each others bodies.

Joey pulls roughly at Charlie's top, she pushes it up and over her head. 'God, Joey. What are you doing to me?' Charlie is aware of the voice as it returns. 'OK Charlie, do what feels natural. Joey loves you, there is no right or wrong, just do what feels right.'

Charlie lets her right hand cup Joey's face, she moves her lips to Joey's neck. Her breathing is hard, her desire is wild. She follows Joey's lead, pulling gently at Joey's shirt. Her heart double beats as she feels Joey's skin against her own. 'Remember to breath Charlie.'

Joey runs her hand roughly through Charlie's hair, pulling them closer until they fall back heavily onto the bed. Rolling over, Joey's hand runs the length of Charlie's body, it stops and traces circles on Charlie's stomach.

Charlie can't bear it, she snatches Joey's hand away. She rolls them once and pins Joey's arms on the bed, her breathing is heavy and shallow, her eyes hooded with lust, "My god Joey, what are you doing to me?" She looks deep into Joey's eyes.

Joey smiles, lost in the blue looking directly at her, "Ah, everything I have wanted to do for weeks now!" A cheeky grin spreads across her face.

Joey lets Charlie roll off her, they lie side by side. Facing each other, it's a comfortable silence, both lost in the other. Reaching out, they simultaneously stroke the others face, before their lips again clash. They roll over and over, devouring and pushing firmly into each other.

Joey slows. She pulls lightly at Charlie's bra strap. She kisses her neck. Her fingers brush softly over Charlie's breast. Her desire builds as she feels Charlie's nipple become hard under the fabric. Kneeling slightly, Joey trails her hand down Charlie's stomach. Her lips quietly follow, kissing lightly and gently.

Charlie's back arches in response to Joey's touch. She breathes deep. Her nails scratch at Joey's back. Scrunch firmly in Joey's hair. 'My god, I have never been this turned on! The feel of Joey's lips and her long, soft, dangling hair as it tickles my skin.' Charlie pushes back, she rolls them once, leaning over Joey she kisses her deeply.

Joey reaches behind, she unclasps Charlie's bra. Pushing Charlie gently up, she looks deep into her eyes. Tenderly she pulls the bra straps over Charlie's shoulders. Watching Charlie's face as the bra falls to her own chest.

Charlie can't look away, she is drawn to the pools of Joey's eyes, her hand reaches, it pushes back on Joey's hair, she leans down. They kiss tenderly, their tongues warm and soft, gently playing against each other. Bringing her body slowly down, Charlie lets her full weight lie heavily on Joey. Joey's legs wrap instantly around Charlie's. The kiss is slow and tender. Full of passion.

Joey rolls them once, she looks lovingly at Charlie, her words are soft, their cracked and raw with emotion, "Charlie are you OK with this?"

Charlie can only nod, afraid to use her own voice, 'Joey, I have never been so happy; so in love in all my life!' The voice is gentle inside her head.

Joey's hand reaches down, her fingers work quickly at the button on Charlie's shorts.

They kiss softly again before Joey slides down and kneels quietly on the floor, slowly removing Charlie's shorts. Never taking her eyes from Charlie's face.

'Charlie, breathe. Breathe.' Charlie is looking tenderly down at Joey, she reaches her hand and pulls Joey back up.

Lying next to a near naked Charlie, Joey props her elbow on the pillow above her and props her head on her hand. She watches Charlie's heaving chest as her free hand again trails circles across Charlie's stomach. They look tenderly at each other. There are no words. They simply listen to the others catching breath. Charlie feels goosebumps over her body from Joey's gentle touch, she moves slightly and reaches to pull Joey closer. Joey's hand slides down. Pushes at Charlie's pants. Their lips meet. Joey's fingers push deep. Charlie's hips respond in motion. She catches her breath. Her arms clinging desperately and her nails digging deep into Joey's back.

Both bodies move in a rhythm that is all their own.

Hours later, spent and exhausted, Joey sleeps peacefully spooning Charlie. Charlie lies wide awake in Joey's arms, she is enjoying the warmth of Joey's body wrapped tightly around her own, the feel of Joey's naked breast pushed firmly against her back.

Charlie's voice is back, but it's quieter and more tender now, 'Wow! I have never felt so alive before. So wonderfully, wonderfully alive! This is heaven.'

Her fingers trail softly along Joey's arm, enjoying the feel of her soft supple skin. "I love you." Charlie's words are soft, they're whispered into the dark, before her lips lightly brush Joey's arm.


End file.
